Stay With Me
by Marianne Bonnefoy
Summary: Based Loosely off You me at Six "Stay with me".   /"You. Walk. Away. From. Me. Leave. Me. Broken. Then. You. Think. You. Can. Come. And. Use. Pretty. Words. To. Get. Me. Back?"/


**I kinda knew I wouldn't be able to update Never Trust the Hunter story so I wrote a one off, short thingy ma bob. Not a Rose/Damon shipper? Close your eyes and Scroll down :) Then keep them closed. Based loosely off "Stay with me" by You me at Six; pretty much I was listening to it while writing, and the title is based off the song title...**

_**Stay with me**_

Once again they were at each other's throats. His grey blue eyes glinted back into her hazel ones as once again they fought over the most, trivial things. The hazel eyed girl once again cursed her soft spot on the dark haired man. Just because he had the most gorgeous eyes and a voice of a angel made her knees go weak and she was a vampire of a age that his voice and eyes and that way he kissed her shouldn't affect her. But it did. It didn't make her sad, If anything he was pushing her away. No matter how many times she tried to come to terms with it: she couldn't. And for once she didn't know why.

He once again was gazing into her eyes. Once that glazed over with tears. Because of him... If he could he would just pluck her up and hug her. But he was scared. Every time he got close to someone; they died or just pushed him away. "It my turn" he muttered then turned on his heal and turned away, blinking away the tears that dared to spill from his eyes. He couldn't bare to look back. He knew what her beautiful face would look like. Hurt, torn, angry and sad. He could bare the anger she felt towards him but not the sadness he knew she felt. He did too. It took all of him to not turn and grab her and never let go. How easy would that be? Too easy, so taking the hard way in life. He walked away, crying but none the less. He knew one thing. He wont let her be hurt by him. Never he vowed as a single tear managed to win the fight and slide down his cold pale cheek.

She glared at his retreating back; How dare he think she was just a game. She was no ones to play with. To push away. But it was their circle she would give and he would take. Then he would look at her in _that _way and she would just melt. Like butter. It wasn't like that fairytale nonsense, yes she knew how she felt about it. But she wasn't going to be a princess that would give in and let her prince save her. "Rose" she told her self, "Your not a object, your going to be fine. With out him" deep down she knew that was a lie.

Damon walked into the Salvatore house, all he could smell in the air was her. _Every where_. Didn't matter where he went, he could see the ghosts of their pasts. The living room: where they shared their first kiss. It wasn't gentle or full of passion or need. It was one of complete distrust just to try something to distract him self with. Not to think of Elena or Katherine or the complete dog excrement that he got himself into. Walking to his room he fell onto his bed and cradled her pillow close. Still smelt of her with a hint of peppermint. It made him smile. She would spray peppermint every where. For no reason other then to annoy him with one silly answer "It smells awful in here Dammykins; might as well make it smell nice."

Days apart didn't seem like years. It felt like seconds, it was as if they never left each other when their paths crossed again. Seems like fate has a twisted sense of humour. Rose's eyes flashed with anger and a hidden cold emotion when her eyes met his. Damon just stared back with a typical 'wish you would go away' demeanour. When he walked past her she smelt his cologne once more. With a hint of pine trees. She closed her eyes and breathed in, then her face pinched as if she smelt something foul. If a outsider who never once met her they could describe her face as if she had sucked a lot of lemons. She looked both bitter and irritated when he came over and handed her a whisky. The drink had the same taste as their first kiss had. Bitter, non humane. But then again, their not human are they?

Looking up at him through her eye lashes she sipped the drink out of politeness and then turned from him. In her old age it seems to make her more and more unable to hide her emotions from him. With Trevor, her eyes filled with tears as her mind and heart filled with her best friends image and memory, it was completely different. He never knew what she was feeling or thinking. But with Damon it seems impossible to hide.

"Rose, can we talk outside?" the man who filled her thoughts not long ago, asked.

"Sure" she said uninterested, slamming down her empty glass and shrugging her leather jacket back on.

"Rose... I..." he tried to explain.

"You what?" she snapped glaring "Are sorry for breaking my heart? Feeding me lies? Making me beg for you to stay?"

He gulped and let his jaw slack as he just blinked at the female vampire in front of him.

She tapped her foot impatiently as he calculated a answer.

"What I wanted to say, is that I walked out on you only to safe my own feelings. I'm sorry Rosie. But every time I get close to some one they walk out on me. They always break my heart. Once I knew I loved you I had to walk out on you. I wanted to beg _you _to stay with _me. _But it seems you don't love me in the way that I love you. I used to think I was in love with Elena but you. Because of you I saw that what I felt for her was because of my obsession with Katherine. At first you were a way to distract my self. But know I have to distract my self from you. I love you Rose. I really do." he pulled her closer by her waist.

"Is that it?" She snapped. While he looked at her, mouth agape. Pulling away and glaring at the tall male she whacked him for every word she said "You. Walk. Away. From. Me. Leave. Me. Broken. Then. You. Think. You. Can. Come. And. Use. Pretty. Words. To. Get. Me. Back?" he nodded blindly, mouth still agape.

"Close your mouth before a fly flies in or I whack it silly," She snapped with her hands on her hips. With out letting her say another word he pulled her to him and kissed her. Rose struggled in his grasp but he wouldn't budge, pulling her deeper into him she gave in, and kissed him back. If they weren't lost in each other, they might of noticed it was raining.

Pulling away, they rested their foreheads together with their eyes still closed. "Say it again," she asked. He pulled back his head from hers and looked at her with confusion deep withing his usually guarded eyes. "Say what?" he retaliated.

Opening her eyes she smiled "that you love me."

"I love you, Rose." he said, his voice that she missed so much rung with sincerity and truth.

"I love you too" she whispered.

"Stay with me?" he begged.

She just pulled him in for another kiss. In the rain. That was his answer. _Yes._

**A/N **

**Kinda sick and tired of that song now... **

**Any ho, Reviews earn you cookies and check out Never Trust the Hunter, UPDATE SHALL BE SOON! Promise.**

**Pearl out.**


End file.
